


hide (seek)

by decoying



Series: dans les jeux, avec vous [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoying/pseuds/decoying
Summary: Maybe it's pretty obvious, but Mirage likes the new guy.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: dans les jeux, avec vous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	hide (seek)

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory "and then they fucked during the games" fic father forgive me

“Anyways, i’ve been saying we could use a change of scenery,” Mirage is saying, fixing up his compound from the drop ship’s turbulence. “Guess I should find whoever took the tower down, and buy them a drink.”

And man, does he mean it. They needed a little variety. They’ve all been so damn bored, he can’t believe Octane hasn’t crashed the ship for all his bouncing off the walls. 

Lifeline adds, “Why don’t you ask the new guy?” And maybe he’s imagining the suggestion in her tone, but Mirage licks his lips. He's laughing to himself, thinking, _for the intel, or the drink?_

So maybe he's been making eyes at the new guy since he got on the ship. So what? He's hot, and Mirage has eyes. The guy hasn’t so much as looked his way, but Mirage likes to think he’s been pretty damn clear about his intentions. 

“Hey, buddy,” he says, flips the switch from Elliott to Mirage.

Cants his hips, arches one perfect eyebrow, charm dripping through his voice—says, “What’s the matter, you hiding something?”

And in the next five seconds, Mirage is intimately aware of a few things. Crypto grabs the hand on his shoulder and flips him so he's staring at the floor, and he gets a great idea of just how quick the kid’s reflexes are. When his arm's held a straw from snapping under his own weight, he can confidently say Crypto is _way_ stronger than he expected. And when he feels hot breath on his neck, right in front of the crew and God and everybody, Mirage realizes he's hard in his pants. 

His dignity is only saved by a booming voice from over the loudspeaker, announcing the squads for today’s games. And while everybody’s attention goes north, Crypto takes the opportunity to come close to his ear, press himself fully against Mirage’s back, and whisper, “Do you really want to know what I’m hiding?”

And all the blood in his body rushes south. If he thought he was hard before, holy Christ, he can barely think. He’s about to turn around and pin him to the wall—let him take him right here, games be damned—when Crypto flips on a dime. He lets go and pushes him forward onto their place in the drop, expression blank and unaffected.

Mirage is positive his erection is billboard-obvious through his suit, but there’s nothing he can do about it now. He grits his teeth and gets ready to jump.

* * *

It figures the team would get separated.

Lifeline went down early, barely enough time to grab her banner in the chaos. He's got no clue where Crypto’s fucking hiding, and Mirage has been running for his life since a random thermite came dangerously close to singeing his perfect hair, nothing but adrenaline crying him to the next compound. He ran far enough where he should be safe, just hoping there’ll be some better guns than this goddamn Mozambique—

“Found me, old man.”

Mirage barely has time to be startled when Crypto shuts the door behind him and pins him to the wall. All at once it’s more than just adrenaline that’s got Mirage keyed up, still half-hard in his pants from before the drop. Just the look of him this close, steely-cool and full of expectation, clears Mirage’s head for the second time today. What was he running from, again? Funny, he can't recall. Couldn’t have been that important. 

“You found me,” he’s saying, “Now what are you gonna do about it?”

And for once, Mirage just shuts the fuck up. 

He surges forward and kisses him hard, pressing the line of their bodies together so Crypto can see just how interested he is to fix things. 

Crypto's tongue trails its way down, pushing up his shirt up and getting his mouth on his nipple. A jolt goes straight to Mirage’s cock, from half-hard to already straining against his boxers. 

This might be the stupidest thing he’s ever done in the ring. 

And that’s _saying_ something. 

While he’s whimpering into the air he’s got just enough presence of mind to hope there’s no teams nearby—or worse, cameras on them. Not that they could show this on TV, but he’s pretty sure his sponsors will have something to say about him ditching the fight for a quick fuck in the corner of some bunker. 

But it’s hard to worry about all that when he’s halfway to coming in his pants. Crypto’s breathing hard, trailing sloppy kisses along his jaw. Only thing he knows is that they're both way too worked up for any kind of finesse.

Fuck, they both want this, and it's way hotter than it should be.

Crypto snakes a hand down his pants and when it wraps around his cock, he chokes out a moan that could probably get them both killed. He’s rocking into his fist like a horny teenager, babbling out curses and nonsense until Crypto shuts him up with a bruising kiss. Mirage returns the favor when he drags down Crypto’s zipper and takes him out of his pants, hard and dripping, and takes both of their dicks in hand. They sigh in tandem, rocking their hips to some desperate rhythm.

“ _Shit_ , yeah, right there—”

Crypto twists his fist around the head of Mirage’s cock, and his eyes roll up, head tossed back as his orgasm hits him like a truck. He whines into Crypto’s mouth as he comes, muffling his sounds with another kiss as he spills all over both their cocks, wet and messy. Crypto grits his teeth and rides it out, chasing his own release, speeding up while Mirage slows down. He uses his come to slide their cocks together easier, and he screws his eyes shut, whispering low in his throat.

“Almost there, fuck,” he says, desperate, through his teeth. And Mirage knows a cue when he hears one.

He drops down on his knees and opens his mouth, and Crypto’s breath hitches at the sight of him. He works himself harder, teeth in his lip almost breaking skin, under his breath a quiet chorus of “Fuck, fuck, _fuck—_ ”

And he gasps as the first drops hit Mirage’s tongue. He's panting open-mouthed as he jerks his cock through his orgasm, his eyes never leaving Mirage's. He stays still and waits for it, holding himself pretty as a picture. He already knows he looks good, but his favorite motto is that everybody always looks better covered in—

Crypto cuts him off mid-thought, cupping the back of his head and gently guiding him into a hard kiss, licking into his mouth, come and spit and all. Mirage is still coming down, but hell if that doesn’t send a spike of heat right down to his spent cock. 

They’re still kissing, sweet and slow between fixing each other’s clothes when they hear the announcement. Loud and imposing, reminding them exactly where the hell they are. 

“Only two squads remaining.”

They look at each other, color draining from their faces, and they’re immediately thinking the same thing. 

Lifeline’s gonna fucking kill them. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry lifeline. i blame respawn for making her their third in the trailer but when i finally write her fucking wraith like they both deserve you'll all be sorry
> 
> (^ edit: done and [done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723561))


End file.
